


When I Was Your Man

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry leaving, Heartache, Loss, Louis being stupid, Love, M/M, Songfic, larry stylinson - Freeform, the usual, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn’t do feelings but Harry did and that was a problem because to love someone properly, they have to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Man

_It all just sounds like…_

Three years, Five days, Thirteen hours, Six minutes, Thirty seconds.  
That was exactly how long it had been since Louis had lost the one person he’d wanted around forever, the one he saw himself marrying and settling down with, waking up next to, comforting, holding, loving. He wanted that, He’d had that, he’d just never made all of that clear. The thing is, Louis wasn’t very good at feeling’s. Having them, acting on them, speaking about them. He was closed off, a shell that needed to be pried open with a heart that needed melting.

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

It was a rare day of sun in January that they’d made it official, the sun bright on their faces and bodies sticky from sweat, when Harry had leant over and kissed him. Just like that. No explanation was needed at that moment, so Louis never gave it one. That was his first mistake.

His second big mistake came mid June, when Louis had stayed out in the club with Niall, phone silenced in his pocket and body pressed to a random guy he didn’t remember the name of, oblivious to the curly haired boy waiting for him at home with a bunch of roses and a card that held a overly soppy six month anniversary message inside. The flat and roses were abandoned when he got home, hands covered in glitter from the flimsy card, rubbing in his forgetfulness. Harry was the first to reconcile that fight.

His third came on a crisp November morning, after weeks of fighting and clinging and Harry’s tears. Cold air settled around Louis and all throughout the flat as he came home, slipping in from a night on Liam’s couch after screaming and broken vases, to a shaking boy and his bags. And Louis’s head was hung as his boy pushed past him, out of his life forever.

_I should have bought you flowers_

It was Liam that told Louis about Harry moving on, and it was Louis who smiled and told Liam he was happy for him because “it’s been three years.” when really his heart was breaking through it’s temporary repairs. And if he’d gone out that night, drink after drink seeping through his body until he couldn’t see, it was okay because his heart had been ripped out. And if he was grinding on some boy who was tall and brunette and had slightly green eyes, then that was okay as well because he was single. And if he took the boy home that was okay too because it wasn’t purposeful that he reminded him of his Harry. 

_And held your hand..._

It was Niall who dragged Louis from his bed after he’d spent a week moping about Harry’s new man, and to a barbeque with everyone he used to know, including Harry. It was also Niall who apologized profusely because “I didn’t know Harry would be here. He’s supposed to be in Spain.” and it was Louis who smiled the tightest smile through his tears, and ignored the pain shooting through his chest because “Honestly, Ni, it’s not your fault.”

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

It was Zayn who held him whilst he cried that night, rubbing his back and murmuring sweet nothings into his hair until he passed out in the younger boys arms, because “I know you’re pain, Tommo.” and it was Louis who sobbed out the hurt and despair, because “I love him so much and I fucked up so bad.”

_Take you to every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance..._

It was his Mum that cleaned him up, begged his boss to let Louis keep his job and slapped some sense into him because “You are my son, Louis, and I hate seeing you so ruined.” And it was Louis who went along with it all, new clothes and new attitude and new outlook because “You’re right, Mum. Thank you, for everything. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

_Now my baby’s dancing_

It was Lottie who helped Louis with the walls built around him, letting him open up and spill his entire heart and tears, and cried with him because “You’re the best big brother in the world.” and Louis kissed her head, and hugged her so tight because, “Thank you, Lot. I just… Thank you.”

It was Louis who turned up at Harry’s door, a rare sunny day in January, with roses in his hand and a soppy card, and a confession because

"I love you. And I messed up, and I couldn’t, I didn’t, value you enough.”

"Louis-"

"No, Harry. Let me speak, okay? You have someone else, I know but you need to hear this. I love you so much, I always have, from the very first moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you for the rest of our life. I wanted to marry you, and settle down with you, and hold you, and be with you and it scared me, okay? So I didn’t let it show, I didn’t want to give you my heart because… because you already pretty much had it and it gave you so much power to break me and I freaked out and I couldn’t tell you how I felt. But I’ve changed, and I’m here. And I’m telling you that I love you and that, even if you slam this door in my face and never speak to me again, I always will because you’ve had my heart all this time.”

and it was Harry who cried with him, and pulled Louis’ into the circle of his giant limbs, and clung to him like a life line because “I love you too, you idiot.”

And it was both of them that kissed then, with the sun on their faces and their bodies sticky with sweat, and it didn’t need an explanation but Louis would always give it one.

_But he’s dancing with another man._

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based onWhen I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
